That's Not How it Goes
by The.crashes-are.Heaven
Summary: They had been at this for hours and as every minute passed Henry got more and more frustrated. "That's not how it goes." Hook x Henry bonding fluff. R & R! Rated T for some language.


**That's Not How it Goes**

**AN: So yeah this came to be after A tumblr post I made, that's all really, I apologize for errors...I uh..type fast**

**Rated T: for a tiny portion of language. (Not meant to be serious for hilarity purposes only) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my crack pot ideas and my never ending Hook and Henry feels.**

Henry came through the door in a rush, Emma was out as usual so he was particularily happy because it meant that he would be spending the afternoon with Hook. Again.

Henry threw his bag and coat on the floor and went to sit at the little island bar beside the pirate.

"So any plans for what we're doing until my mom comes home?" He asked.

Hook looked down at Henry. "Well that's completely up to you boy."

Henry beamed. "Can we go out for Ice Cream?"

Hook nodded. "But you're buying."

"Rule #1 in the "I'm a kid so no" handbook, "the kid never buys." Henry argued.

"I'm just teasing lad."

Henry smiled. "Lets go."

* * *

"You know," Henry said eating his ice cream. "You're more fun than Neal."

"How so?" Hook asked. "Not that I disagree, since he's a bit dense."

"Well for one thing you're a pirate."

"Watch what you're saying Henry Im not just any pirate I'm THE pirate."

Henry laguhed. "I know, its so AWESOME."

"What's the other reason?"

"Well you have all these cool stories. Plus he abandoned my mom and you actually semi succeeded in making her trust you, most people fail because of the fact that she got arrested and put in jail. So in a way she's your lost boy." Henry explained. "Is it as awesome as it seems...Neverland I mean?"

That got Hook thinking. "I know what we can do Henry."

"What?"

"Its a surprise, just shut your eyes and follow my voice." Hook said tying his scarf he gave Emma around Henry's eyes.

* * *

"Are we close ? I feel like we've been walking for hours."

Hook looked over at Smee. "Yeah just a few more steps." He said leading him onto the Jolly Roger.

"Okay take the scarf off."

Henry did as he was told and looked around. "Is this fake or are we on your actual ship?"

Hook tilted his head towards Smee. "It's real." He paused, "Go on give it a whirl."

"Are you serious?"

"Aye lad."

Henry ran towards the ship wheel. "This is so cool!"

"You'll have a tale or two to tell your mom when the captain takes you home." Smee told him.

"You think." Henry replied.

Hook and Smee looked at Henry. "We should make his position more perminant."

"That's not a bad idea. Smee go get my things." Hook told him.

"Aye Captain."

He returned back quickly with Hook's old pirate hat, jacket and one of his swords.

Hook waved Henry over to him and he was beside him in a second.

"What's that for?" Henry asked.

"They're yours now." Hook replied placing the hat on his head.

"You know my mom is going to wonder about the sword right?"

"Then we'll tell her it's fake."

Henry smiled.

Hook gave Henry and taunting smile in return.

"Now, have at me mate."

Henry laughed and placed his sword against Hook's.

"You'll never get past me pirate."

"Oh you think so?"

"I know so." Henry said ducking under his arm and running towards the mast.

Hook came up behind Henry and grabbed him in his arms.

"Now what to do with you?" Hook wondered.

"Anythnig but going overbored, anything but going overbored." Henry cried.

"Did you hear that Smee? pirate Mills says he wants to be spared."

"I wouldn't risk it captain he knows too much."

"You're right, but we pirates have ways of making people bite their tongues."

Henry gave a tiny swallow. Hook aimed for his stomach.

"No, no not the stomach." Henry begged.

"Have I found your weakness then? Shall we test it?"

Henry let out a little yelp as Hook started tickling him.

"Say you give boy."

"Never." Henry laughed.

"This will be less painful then it already is lad." Hook said aiming for Henry's armpit.

"Okay, okay! I give I give." Henry pleaded, laughing.

Hook gave him a look letting him go. "Good." He replied, smiling. "We should probably head back to your place, your mom will be home soon."

* * *

They had been at this for hours and as every minute passed Henry got more and more frustrated. "That's not how it goes."

"Look boy, I'm a pirate not this Mafia type you talk like."

"They aren't that hard to say. "Shizz" is shit, "Fo sho" is for sure, "Fo realz" is for real and "Dawg" and "hommie" is my people. There's also " Ballin' " and " Bitchin' " he paused. "The last two are equivalent to awesome and cool."

"Does Emma know you talk like this?" Hook asked.

"That's not the point." Henry replied.

"What's not the point?" Emma asked.

"Mom" Henry said.

"Ah, Swan Girl"

"What happened?" Emma asked crossing her arms.

"Nothing, took the boy out. I brought him over to see my precious baby...she really is a marvel you should see her. She's just as beautiful as you, I introduced him to Smee...and now he's teaching me the language of the Mafia or gangster talk as he call's it."

Emma was too stunned to talk.

"Fo realz my hommie dawg Swan, we had a real bitchin' time. It really was the shiz wasn't it ma homeboy Henry?"

Emma looked over at Henry trying not to laugh.

"Well what do you think hommie dawg Swan am I stylin' yet?"

"Henry don't ever try to teach him things again."

Henry rolled his eyes as he put his plate away.

"And get ready to go see Mary Margaret and David."

Henry looked over at Hook. "Do I have to go?"

"Yes you do, they are your grandparents and they want to see you." Emma replied.

"Alright fine" Henry said, grabbing his pirate's hat.

Emma gave him a questioning look. "Where'd you get that?"

Henry smiled. "Killian gave it to me along with his jacket and one of his swords."

Emma glared at Hook out of the corner of her eye.

Henry smiled. "See ya later Hookie Hook."

"Peace out ma brotha." Hook replied.

Henry stopped at the door, turning on his heel and ran into Hook's arms.

"Thanks for today, it was the best day ever!"

**AN: TA-DA! its up like I promised, I am hungry and tired and well all the things, R.E.V.I.E.W!**

**PS I told you cuteness ensues. **


End file.
